warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kela De Thaym
on landing |abilities = Deploy Roller (Sentry) Rocket Volley Orbital Strike |clonedflesh = 7,250 |alloyarmor = 250 |shield = 1,400 |baselevel = 1 |baseexperience = |codex_scans = 3 |specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x |other_drops = Twin Kohmak Blueprint (25%) Saryn Neuroptics Blueprint (38.72%) Saryn Chassis Blueprint (38.72%) Saryn Systems Blueprint (22.56%) Orokin Cell (2.58%) }} Kela De Thaym is the final boss of the Sedna system. Bloodthirsty and sadistic, De Thaym owns the combat arena known as Rathuum, where would-be defectors are forced to fight for their freedom against Kela's Executioners, to the delight of her audience. She can be found on the mission Merrow. Standing well above her subordinates, Kela is as agile as she is fierce, leaping from platform to platform while launching salvoes of rockets and grenades. After defeating her and finishing the mission, you receive either Saryn Neuroptics, Chassis or Systems blueprint, and will also drop an Executioner-themed mod as well. She has a chance to drop an Orokin Cell upon death. Judgement Points Challenging Kela De Thaym in Merrow, Sedna requires 25 Judgement Points. Upon successful completion of the mission, 13 Judgement Points will be refunded. These Judgement Points can be earned by fighting in the Rathuum Arena in Sedna. There are currently three Arenas of increasing difficulty: * Nakki: lvl 40, rewards 10 points. * Yam: lvl 60, rewards 15 points. Requires 10 points to enter. * Vodyanoi: lvl 85, rewards 25 points. Requires 15 points to enter. Appearance and Abilities Kela De Thaym appears as a very large female Grineer with brown armor that is largely similar to Saryn in design. She has also has cybernetic limbs where her organic limbs used to be. Her method of attacking consists of launching rocket clusters towards players, and may use her hand-shotgun when players get within melee range. She may also call down an orbital strike once her health falls at certain points in the fight. Aside from her launcher, she also has the ability to deploy armored Rollers and their Sentry variant, the former of whom will also continually spawn in the lower level of the arena. Strategy Entering the Arena After making your way to her personal Arena, a floor with 4 circular pads will drop down in the center. All players must stand on the glowing circular pads in the center and shoot the green lights that appear behind the spinning object on the wall in front of them. Beware that Rollers will come out of tubes in the walls, it's recommended to clear them first. *If more roller spawns, Frost's Snow Globe and Avalanche can help slow/freeze the rollers, or to push rollers back. *Limbo can Banish the rollers. *Nezha can immunize his team against all knock backs and staggers with . *A coordinated team can all target a single spinning disk with each player aiming at a specific disk which will mitigate missed shots and reload times. *The Ignis can make this trivial. *When all disks are destroyed, the floor will raise to the 2nd level, where there will be a center platform (the one players standing on), an inner ring and 4 corner platforms. Phase 1 - Fighting Kela will land on the center platform, knocking back players, then begin to jump around while deploying Rollers and their sentry variants. This phase will not end until you do enough damage to Kela. *You can avoid the knockback by jumping in the air and aiming to slow fall or jumping onto the inner ring or the corner platforms. Some warframes' abilities casting animation may prevent the knockback if timed properly, such as: Frost's Snow Globe just before she lands, Valkyr's Hysteria, Loki's Invisibility (more to be confirmed). Unless players want to melee, it's best to just jump away as soon as her dialogue starts. *One can effectively control the rollers with no effort whatsoever by utilizing an ability such as Ember's World On Fire or Loki's Invisibility, turning this boss fight into a much simpler 1 on 1. *If you do not mind a slow fight, Frost's Snow Globe and Ice Wave's augment can slow her so much she appears to be standing still. Nova's Molecular Prime can also contribute to the crowd control. *Oberon's Smite ability can deal a massive amount of damage on Kela. Phase 2 - Orbital Strikes Once she is damaged enough, she will leap back behind the safety of her control room and initiate an orbital strike, which cannot be stopped. The orbital strike will home in on locations where the players stand. In this phase, either jumping around or simply walk or sprint along the inner ring should prevent you from being hit, this can be easily done if you're soloing as the strikes are very predictable. Jumping around is best done together as a team so that it leaves enough clear spots for the team to jump to next. Choose an outer platform and mark it for your team to follow, then rotate around them clockwise. *An environmental hazard comes into play during this phase: along the walls, at regular intervals, explosions will apply a Cold proc to whoever is caught in it. *Limbo's Cataclysm can protect your team from the orbital strike. Frost's Snow Globe with maxed and a variety of Ability Range mods can protect your team from the orbital strike but will need to be recast after each strike to replenish the durability of the Snow Globe. **For maximum protection, Frost should double jump before casting Snow Globe. **If one wishes to use as little energy as possible, Frost's Snow Globe has a 4-second invincibility timer. If timed correctly, Frost only has to cast Snow Globe twice for each round of orbital strikes. *If Ivara places her Dashwire Arrow high enough (bullet jump straight up, jump once, and shoot at the wall), the Orbital Strikes will not aim at her at all, and the area of effect blast from the Orbital Strikes aimed at teammates will not hit her. *Using Harrow's Covenant will grant absolute protection to you and all of your allies, combined with the bonus Critical Chance gained from the damage prevented will make the upcoming fight much easier. Once the strike is over, she will start a countdown to another one, unless players stand on the center and repeat the process from the first stage before the timer runs out she will not jump back into the arena. *Once again, Using the Ignis can make this very trivial. *If you have trouble fighting her and are in need of energy or ammo, it is possible to use the orbital strike phase to your advantage, to farm the rollers for some energy or ammo drops before shooting down all of the disks. *The Orbital Strikes are considered ground AOE only, so aim gliding in mid air or wall-jumping on the outer walls are valid ways to avoid them. Phase 3 - More Fighting Kela will land on the center platform before using a Rip Line to zip to walls and hang onto them. While she is latched to walls, she will launch rockets at you and the sides of her arena. The best course of action is to dodge the rockets until she jumps down to the ground. During this phase, she will sometimes leap to the center of the platform in the middle of the arena and launch small grenades at a direction, this will be the best time to attack her without many interruptions. Phase 4 - More Orbital Strikes The bridges on the inner ring will drop leaving 4 small platforms behind. Again, jumping from one to another to easily avoid the orbital strikes. Bursts on the platforms immediately surrounding the ring will apply a Cold proc at regular intervals. Phase 5 - Final After stopping a second wave of orbital strikes, Kela will become frustrated and angry and come down one last time. When avoiding her missiles, try not to kite by jumping around on the corner platforms, not only they are hard to reach with basic jumping range and risk of falling into rollers, the missiles are also homing and the player will still take damage as they will explode close to them upon hitting the wall. *'Warning': Limbo should avoid casting any abilities toward the end of the fight, otherwise mod drops are not visible and the drop indicator will indicate it's beneath the floor or in the wall. When defeated she will drop the mod reward which will show up as a ? until the player completes the mission. Trivia *According to the Lotus: **Kela has great influence in the Grineer Court; her assassination would create a power vacuum and stabilize the system. **She extended her term after the mandatory military training for more than a decade, showing her battle experience. **Built by the Sisters for combat, much of her body has been replaced with augmentations. **She keeps an entourage of highly trained Grineer marines with her, suspectedly as much for entertainment as for protection purposes. *As of Kela received a new model, voice lines, and dialogue, as part of Operation: Rathuum. *As of she is considered to be the last Grineer boss to receive a major revamp as all of the Grineer Bosses had received major overhauls within their characters & designs. *Along with the Jackal, Raptors and Captain Vor, she is one of the few bosses that do not have constantly regenerating shields. Instead, her shields only regenerate when her health drops to a certain point. **Potential Bug: On Xbox One her shields were constantly regenerating. *Kela gives the same amount of affinity as a normal Grineer Heavy Unit. *Prior to , Kela had no limit to how many Rollers she can have actively deployed, creating the potential of a sea of Rollers easily overwhelming and stunlocking players. *Prior to , her picture was also used for Kril's taunts due to a glitch. *Kela was the first female assassination target. *Like Tyl Regor, once a player enters Kela's arena, it becomes impossible to leave until the fight is finished. *If Manic(s) are present before the boss fight and not killed off, it is possible for them to teleport into the arena and fight the player. *Prior to , it used to cost 100 judgement points to enter Merrow and 25 points were consumed upon successful completion. Bugs *If an Ash uses Teleport on Kela as she teleports up to her safe room, they will sometimes be teleported up with her. When she teleports back into the fight, the Ash player is teleported out. *There is a chance that whenever Kela gets low on health that when she attempts to change platforms she will fall through the map and get stuck making the fight impossible. *The player may sometimes be stuck in the Platform right after the Cinematic of going up into the Arena. Typing /unstuck will teleport the player under the arena, making the fight impossible. *If one or more players are stuck underneath the arena, the exit door might be unpassable, making the mission unpassable. Media KelaDeThaym.png|Kela De Thaym Mugshot NEWEST MODS - KELA DE THAYM DROPS Warframe Kela De Thaym 'Level 100' (Warframe) Warframe solo lv 100 Kela De Thaym with builds Patch History *Kela De Thaym is no longer weak to finishers. *Updated Kela De Thaym's model, dialogue, and boss fight as part of Operation: Rathuum }} fr:Kela De Thaym it:Kela De Thaym de:Kela De Thaym Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Grineer